


say yes..

by caitpaige101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Robert goes to Chas the morning of the proposal to ask for her sons hand in marriage because he is a secret romantic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. so I'm freaking out for two reasons  
> 1)Mondays episode  
> 2)Maxine Alderton replied to my tweet.
> 
> But I thought I write you guys a fic to celebrate hope you enjoy

Robert walked through the back room of the pub hoping to find Chas alone. He saw that she was talking to charity.

"Charity can you give me and Chas a minute please" Robert asked nervously

"I do live here to you know." she snapped back. Chas noticed how nervous Robert looked.

"Charity give us a minute yeah. go open the pub" Chas said. Charity walked out.

"What do you want Robert." she asked.

Robert sat down and gestured for Chas to do the same.

"I..uh..i need to ask you something." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small velvet box. he placed it on the table and looked at her. Her eyes widened when she realised what it was.

"Rob.."

"no let me speak before you say anything.." she just nodded

"I know I haven't treated Aaron the best I could of in the past. I know I hurt him and I will never forgive myself. When I saw him broken Chas during the.. well I couldn't get him out of my head. I still loved him no matter how hard he pushed me away. I carried on helping him hoping to at least be friends. During everything he went through this year I couldn't leave him. I wanted to prove to him that he was my everything. When I woke up in the morning he was all I could think of. When he finally took me back my heart did flips. I continued to prove to him that I changed. that I loved him. and I do. I love him more than words Chas. I can't see my world with out him in it. These last few months have made me realise that he is the one I need. The only person I could ever truly love. I want to be with him until I die Chas. So I just want to ask you. Could I marry your son?"

Chas had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Robert Sugden. The man who couldn't stand to be seen next to her son in fear of his secret coming out would love him this much. She didn't realise that Aaron meant so much to him.

"Yes." it was all she could get out. "Yes you can marry him."

"really." He sounded shocked

"yes really. Robert this is the happiest I've ever seen my Aaron. In the mornings when he comes to make your morning teas he always has the biggest grin on his face with out fail. When I close the pub and I walk into the backroom to see you two snuggled on the sofa in your own world. you have made him truly happy Robert and I can't thank you in enough words so this is my thank you. you can marry him Rob. Make him happy till the world ends."

Both of them had tears in their eyes and huge smiles on their faces. she pulled him into a hug and he obliged.

"Thank you Chas. just keep it to yourself for the moment yeah."

"of course I will. When are you going to ask him?"

"Um.. later today."

"wait you've already planned it?"

"yeah. I as just going along the lines that you would hopefully say yes."

"and if I said no?"

"i was going to do it anyway." he said truthfully looking at her. Making Chas laugh.

"Well you better go. set up."

"thank you Chas."

"right back at ya Rob"

"Wait quick question.." Robert said standing up.

"Does this mean I can call you my mother-in-law"

"you do that and I will hit you son-in-law"

"got it."

They smiled at each other one last time

"Good luck" Chas shouted as Robert walked out.

* * *

"Hey you do realise we have a bedroom now"  Aaron said as he entered the barn

"yeah with half your family about and a pub full of people." Robert replied pulling Aaron into a deep kiss

He couldn't hide his grin. He was going to ask Aaron Dingle to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> send me promts:  
> tumblr: cait-p@tumblr.com  
> twitter- @caitpaige101  
> or leave them in the comments below :)


End file.
